The Transfer
by fluffy002
Summary: Transferring to another school Mato finds her new life turning dangerous but fun with new friends and enemies
1. prologue

**Black Rock Shooter and Negima! Magister Negi Magi/魔法先生ネギま****!**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Negima! Magister Negi Magi or any of the titles therein.**

**Enjoy**

_Prologue_

_Hello I'm Back After some time pc broke and took me awhile to save up to buy me a new one well as for the story i posted this before my pc broke unfortunately i lost most of the storyies i was working on so i've been working on what i've had left. I've Rewriting my first story that i posted and i may add Shikabane Hime to it in ch1 hope you like sorry if my grammar and spelling is a little off never been my strong point lol._

* * *

><p>After the rescue of Yomi and the joining of Black Rock Shooter when she went insane not being able to handle the intense feelings her human counterpart was giving off , life had returned to some what normality for Mato. Though it was apparent that she had changed, her eyes now had a circular blue pattern in them similar to that of all the other world self's and although she looked as happy-go-lucky as before her trip to the other world, often took a more monotone and stand offish attitude while speaking after learning the hard way about the control of feeling in her new-found powers.<p>

Saya, after Yomi's return had requested that Kagari see a doctor about her attitude problem towards others. Her parents later found her to have a mental illness. It was only then that they learned what Kagari had been doing to Yomi on all those supposed sleepover's their daughter had been holding at Yomi's expense. It gotten to the point where Kagari was spending more time at Yomi's than at home and allthough Kagari's father thought innocent of the subject her mother had different ideas and the family soon moved away to get Kagari the help she needed in a special rehabilitation program in another city.

Yomi when she got home started daily counselling sessions with Saya to overcome her trauma about blaming herself for Kagari's injury all those years ago. On her parents request, who where embarrassed that they had never noticed something was wrong before she ran away and decided to take a permanent job in the town they now lived in so their daughter can over come her depression.

It took awhile for the connection between the Yomi and her other-self to mend and although Yomi could see what Dead Mater was up to, Dead Mater seemed to not notice or care and though Yomi is afraid of her she found herself getting annoyed and irritated at the fact that her Other-self seemed to live more like a hermit most of the time, preferring to live with her skeleton puppets and familiars that seemed to never end in quantity and that's before you start on the never ending trap's that they set to protect their master with.

Over the course of 6 months and Mato's visible changes then came the life style changes. At first when she got back she continued her love of basket ball but quit after she found herself being able to jump higher and run faster than normal humans could and not to forget her now thin blue blood in place of her once red blood cells which where a new discovery to her. She found her Other-self to be the best source of info and learning now that she understood her better it was like having a twin sister one can never be with after all the Other-self's from the the different multiverse's came together in order to stop the Insane One Mato even shared the battle scars of all her sisters only the views on life and personality seemed slightly different.

But From what she guessed and talked about with BRS would be the one of the few times a Other-self has had a body in her plain reality. No telling what may happen so Mato kept what secrets she could other than the visible ones to herself and had taken up a hobby of house jumping, keeping an eye on her beloved friends though Yomi and Yuu always seemed to able to guess where she was, it was like a game of eye spy the BRS .

As Mato walked though the door one evening she saw her mother with a panicked face talking down the phone in English but thought nothing of it at the time. Though she loved her mother and her pest of a brother but most of her family had moved to United States before she was born so she couldn't help them even if she wanted to and her priorities lied with the friends and family had, she did not know the ones she had never even met and continued towards the stairs and up to the bathroom to treat her wound where she accidentally stabbed Black Blade and impaled herself with it on the way home.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>_ end_

_Hope you enjoy the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 1

**Black Rock Shooter and Negima! Magister Negi Magi/魔法先生ネギま****!**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Negima! Magister Negi Magi or any of the titles therein.**

**Enjoy**

**_CH.01_**

_Here Chapter One Took longer than i thought but its complete as i said ch1 has Shikabane Hime for that extract danger element tho which isn't going to be a big part of thing story but may go back later or another fanfic once this is completed hope you enjoy keeping at rating for now but I'll let you be the judge  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was a few days after her accident with Black Blade and Mato along with her newly bandaged torso walked down from her bedroom into the kitchen to have breakfast with her family though as she entered Mato had noticed her mother already sitting and waiting for her daughter at the table.<p>

"Mato " her mother began but stopped as she watched her daughter silently sit at the table eying the people around her with eyes that seemed to be boring into the back of your skull before coming to a stop in front of her breakfast after quietly saying "Good morning" not bothering to hiding her bored tone so early in the morning.

Forgetting her normal morning greetings her mother took a bit of her food before making an attempt at talking with her daughter something of which had become harder to do "I'm going to the United States to help with the family business an uncle who moved there with the rest of the family and is sick with cancer can't run it on his own anymore so we've decided That Hiro will come with me but I want you to finish your schooling here in Japan so its been decided you'll get to transfer to a boarding School of your choice".

Mato only nods in response and took the school brochures her mother had provided though Inside Mato was shocked but didn't let it show, she hadn't known she had other family members apart from her mother and bother She also didn't want her mother leaving her but more than her mother moving abroad to help an uncle she had never met before she wanted to stay close to her friends so thinking it over it only took few seconds and she quickly had came to a decision "Tokyo is only a few hours away" thought Mato and a small smile though brief, graced Mato's lips, Invisible to most but her closest Friends.

looking over Her Mother looked worriedly at her daughter she was worried enough about the changes in her attitude but leaving her alone in a boarding school brought a new set of problems to worry about "An i really doing the right thing uncle is in a real state barely able to move and i doubt he'll last a few years, no Mato is a growing girl probably going though a faze she'll be able to handle a few years alone but still to make sure she lets what school she chooses is"

Outside Mato after the discussion she'd had with her mother decided to walk with her friends Yomi and Yuu to School while she thought of a way she should tell her friends the news, but even in walking with then and not doing her normal roof hop both knew something was wrong. Yuu looked towards Mato.

"Whats wrong Mato?" Yuu asked. Simply having spent a lot of time in the Other world knew BRS's Personality better than any other person, having been bullied when she was younger and a mix of family problems switched places with her own Other-self (Strength) who is fond of Mato and Black Rock Shooter alike and formed a close attachment to Mato.

"I'm Transfering Schools, got the brochures this morning at breakfast. Mum is going to America to help an uncle who has cancer. She's taking Hiro with her and want's me to finish my schooling here in Japan. Want to help me pick?" Mato finished in monotone, her cold eyes doing nothing to give away her emotions. Though this did nothing to scare the girls, who knew Mato better than anyone else and called her their best friend.

Taking an arm each before Mato could protest and dragging her towards the school for further integration "I thought Hiro was your only family apart from your mother Mato chan"

"So did i but it looks like they all moved to America i didn't ask mama to much though she looked worried"

"Bet you didn't ask anything at all, your turning more and more into Rock everyday put you both together and you can't tell each other part if it wasn't for the skill in combat in any case we're going to be late if we don't hurry"

As the week past and word got around that Mato was transferring schools the basketball team she had previously quit had pushed their differences aside, thinking nothing of the reasons now why she did quit in the first place and thanks to the teams coach and recommendation of her teachers had gotten her a place in one of Japans leading schools that Yomi and Yuu had been looking at in one of the catalogs Mato's mother had provided earlier.

The few weeks Mato had left past quickly and before Mato knew it she had completed the school entry test that had come with her chosen school, though she could have sworn she had felt a pulse of power coming from the text paper filing the information away for later use went towards the cafeteria for lunch before going to her afternoon classes then home to continue packing.

Friday and the last day of school before transferring her to the school she had let Yuu and Yomi pick for her along with her teachers had become quite the a fare with the girl's learning a lot that went on behind the seems tho Mato herself did not particularly care for the school she entered next as long as it was close or at least let her have mobile privileges to call her friends with.

Congratulations You Are Attending Mahora Girls Academy Tokyo, Mato read across the banner as she entered the class room for the last time only to see a room full of crying girls from her fan club making there way towards her wishing her farewell like a sea of gulls intent on getting the same pray only to be saved by one of her teacher before death

"Mato I hope you have a good time at your new school Mahora is a great Academy you should do well there" Her home room teacher said before handing her a gift that consisted of a book and pen set, before leaving to talk to the other teachers.

"Mato when do you leave?" asked Yomi trying to hide a sniffle or two from her friend who had saved her 6 mouths go in a feet to most would be call an act of pure fantasy.

"In the morning I've got to be there before Monday start of School so I'll spend the weekend getting settled and my boxes left yesterday so Mama and Hiro could leave tonight just before dinner so I'll spend the night alone once they've gone.

"Mato here is a map of Tokyo, we've highlighted the route you'll take to Mahora in pink, hm-mm will you ever go back playing basketball again?" One of her fan club members asked.

Turning her cold eyes towards the girl Mato replied in the best way she could, trying not to frighten the quivering girl with her cold attitude " I probably won't. It's not that I don't like the sport anymore but I have my reasons" Mato Replayed before the girl went running back to the fan club some what re leaved that her favorite school idol still likes the sport.

The end of the final class came quickly leaving silently Just before Mato was about to take to the sky's, jumping from building to building Yumi and Yuu had grabbed her, making sure that she walked with them on her final journey home turning Yomi asked "What times your train in the morning"

"I have to be at the station before 8 am so that I arrive in Tokyo just before lunch from there I'll head towards Mahora after I've had some lunch"

"Do you even need to still eat" Yuu commented before going off ahead up the street toward the apartment leaving Yomi and Mato at the streets end before Mato's home.

early morning Saturday and over at one certainly Academy an elderly man sat hunched over his desk looking over to a file which had arrived a week ago "This is interesting she doesn't appear fully human not a witch or vampire where have a felt this signature from" he said under his breath

Stepping off the train before heading out of the station and down the street Mato had spent the last 4 hours traveling and it was just past midday. Hearing the sound of battle Mato Turned towards to the right and strained her eyes looking far into the distance seeing what appeared to be a monster battling a lone girl who in all honesty looked dead in appearance but who was she to complain ? with a few monks for support and police evacuating the local area.

As Mato continued looking on and saw the girl attacked by the beast and thrown through the air before slamming into the concrete far from her co-workers a few blocks down. The beast stabbing its gigantic claws through the girl before flying into the air holding the girl in its cloches and far into the distance. Mato thinking enough is enough and running into the local alley, before jumping onto a buildings roof top and letting her emotions go as her appearance started to change from two black uneven twin-tails with her right lock shorter than her other, wearing a maroon coloured unifrom ( coat and waist coat, white shirt and skirt )

To a string bikini top under a black hooded jacket almost hitting the floor. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each sleeve with a white star on the back of her jacket. Also wearing tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. A few scars littered her body though two stood out more than the others, one under her right breast and the other on her midriff.

BRS looked up feeling her new sisters change and went investigate. Jumping up and disappearing with a blue flash, off the end of bridge which she stood. Mato jumped from building to building drawing closer watching as the girl who was barely able to stand to protect a blond headed boy in the heat of battle while blood dripped from the hole in her gut and a monk who had been riding a scooter running holding his staff out towards them trying to protect both of them but it was obvious that it wouldn't work and death would soon be upon them.

Quickening her pace and blinking, her concentric circle patterned eyes a blue flame alight from her right before leaping into the air and summoning her cannon called Rock Cannon and aiming it at the beast before and firing before landing in front of the beaten team.

As the monster overpowered the monks attack and was just about to put its huge claws though the monk ending his life for good. "watch out Tagami san" the girl wheezed watching in horror as her partner was about to be killed by its huge claws from the rear from where they stood came a cold feminine voice ringing though out the area "GET DOWN NOW" and as they noticed a blue glow coming from the rear hitting the beast knocking it to the floor BRS standing in front cannon still aimed at the beast

"Who?" the monk asked as the girl finally fell due to blood loss not being able to heal the hole which was to large to heal by normal standards "Black Rock Shooter" Mato Responded in monotone attention still held towards the beast "You take care of her and the blond, I'll take care off..." but was cut off by the beast who was to fast for her act and sent her slamming her into the local tree ripping part of her body on impact before sliding down its trunk into a pool of the her own blue blue blood.

"Hello Rock-Chan"Mato said into the darkness barely able to move from the impact of the tree as her sister self came into the light, looking down at her barely still from not asking any questions for the moment as her eyes averted looking back into the darkness feeling the beasts powerful aura in Mato reality before making a quick assessment and quickly replacing her sister in the real world.

Blue flames rose into the air being first noticed by the girl who had originally been fighting the beast who now was being hugged by the monk healing slowly, the blond now standing next to the monk looking toward the blue blood staining the ground hearing sickly cracks from Matos as her body healed from the blooded mess surrounding her, enraged with her right eye aflame drawing to new heights as she finally stood.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked running towards Black Rock Shooter ignoring the cries from the others to stay away but only to be knocked out by edge of her Cannon before it disappeared, to be replaced by a single black blade before she turned running towards the monster jumping on to its right arm and diving the sword though it's scaly body, like butter before slicing its arm clean off

taking advantage as it cried into the night and taking her own guns and quickly aiming then towards its head pressing the trigger sending a hail of bullets crashing into its skull the beast never hit the ground at it fell to dust.

"What are you? And where do you come from?" came the stern voice of a monk walking up to Black Rock Shooter expecting answers " what I am is none of your business where I come from is also none of your business" ordering the capture of the unknown female the monk quickly found black blade to his throat before she disappeared leaving warn wet substance going down his leg.

"That could of gone better" the first monk commented walking up to the knocked out blond on the ground and picking him up preparing to take him home "I'm beat Makina If you see her again follow her but keep your distance. Shes strong, not to mention fast and I'll take care of Shuuji"

"Creeps, weirdos everywhere, try it I have Black Blade where I can get to it in a pinch and whats with those monks? try to help and they try to capture me, idiots, well if that's the way they're gonna treat people who help I won't bother helping in future though it makes me worry for the safety of that girl who was working with them. I'll have to investigate later though shes strong enough to handle herself. Still even the strong have problems if its emotional " Mato thought walking out of the alley and past some guys who looked to be eying her up but who wouldn't with her current outfit, sensing a presence following from a distance Mato quickly ran and jumping onto the cafe rooftop before transforming back into uniform and disappearing toward her original destination Mahora Girls Academy

Back at Kougon head quarters " What do you mean you had help who from? and where did she go?" A monk who went by the name of Sougen Takamine asked, looking up from his paperwork to Shuuji Isaki who was the monk who ordered his Shikabane Hime to capture Black Rock Shooter.

"She Calls Herself Black Rock Shooter and when I first arrived her body was out cold by the tree but saved Tagami-San from one of his stupid rescue attempts beforehand, before being knocked down herself though we tried to follow we had no luck and we soon lost her about a mile down"

"Ok that explains most of the situation but that doesn't explain why she tried to kill you and from what I've been told Isaki-San could have very well succeeded in her attempts" Takamine finished with his brows crossed ,not very pleased at the situation but sighed leaning on his desk awaiting his answer.

"And why did you order her capture?" Takamine asked eyes locked onto Isaki-Sans "I thought she was a Shikabane at first but her eye colour and shape didn't even match thinking back nor did the strength and speed"

"If you see her again I'd like an assessment if she cant be captured she'd make a great Alia"

Back it academy walking up to a plaque read Mahora Girls Academy in bold lettering Mato looked to the grand scale of the school she is to attend before noticing some type of barrier, well at least she thought it was a barrier as Mato herself had never seen one let alone felt a barrier before.

"What" thought Mato not understanding the feeling she was sensing "Its a type of Barrier. The question is though what is it protecting or keeping out?"

"Keeping out ? protecting ? could there be something dangerous on campus Rock-Chan? Oh and when did you get here?

"Just now felt the barrier though our mind link when I was taking care of a small problem and i think it could relate to your new school here so I'd be careful of anything this campus has to offer and type of barrier this school produces Is energy draining that could be potentially dangerous to our existence if not treated right. I suggest going off campus at least once a day for a few hours to keep your strength up"

"Rock-Chan can you tell me more about the energizes we live on? I understand some from our spares together"

"I unlike you who was born from regret and sacrifice and feeds off the energies which my human counterpart doesn't want to feel in everyday life. You on the other-hand where born human but turned into an Other-Self or part of in the Other-World when I went insane though I can't remember most of what happened in that battle before my rebirth when I was insane I do remember feeding off an altogether different energy which I couldn't before" Rock said before fading back to her own reality

"Rock-Chan Insane or not you left me with a part of yourself and probably saved my life in doing so though its been hard in learning my new abilities in life I thank you because I feel whole like a weight has been taken off" Mato said into the darkness watching her sister before returning to reality.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch01 End<em>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Black Rock Shooter and Negima! Magister Negi Magi/魔法先生ネギま****!**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Negima! Magister Negi Magi or any of the titles therein.**

**Enjoy**

**CH03**

** All Chapters Have Been Updated But Probably Needs Some ReEditing Well That'll Come At A Later Date Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Walking into the Academy Mato had soon became lost in her new surroundings but even though it was a Saturday Mahora was as busy as ever with its hundreds of students roaming the corridors going about their business from club to club. Losing her senses for just a moment sent her bumping into another girl who was holding a box sending the unknown girl and the contents of the box crashing to the floor with Mato apologizing to thin air being "sorry i..." before the realization hit that there was no one to apologize too.<p>

Looking down Mato searched for the girl who she had crashed into bringing her back to her senses and just in front of herself at a cross intersection of the corridor there on the floor was a girl with brown hair and eyes. The box she had been carrying was just past eye level and was most likely obstructing her vision, preventing her from seeing destination or others surrounding her.

Extending her hand towards the unknown girl and feeling the sting of her flame behind her right eye Mato spoke feeling a little guilty about not seeing the girl in the first place but also at the same time was wondering the reason her flame wanted to flair for all to see even if she knew Mahora was not a normal school that was no reason to reveal herself and her secrets at least yet anyways.

"Sorry I lost myself, this building is so beautiful for a school, I couldn't believe it at first and that's before you get to its shear size, I've been wandering around the corridors trying to find my way to the office for a few hours, I think I've found everything but the office" Mato ranted while bending down extending her hand but stopped when her hand met Kono-chan forcing her to squint her right eye trying to keep her blue flame from showing "ughhh"

From the floor the unknown girl's eyes widened as she watched Mato cover right eye and her facial expression hardened for just a few seconds before regaining control and continue helping her off the floor but Kono-chan could have swore she sore Mato's Left eye which had a concentric circle pattern to match her right become more vibrant

"Are you alright you looked like you where in pain i'm Konoe Konoka but my friends normally call me Kono-chan, whats your name"

"I'm fine i think a piece of dust just flew into my eye I'm Kuroi Mato"

"It takes most new students months to get use to the schools floor layout and even then the chances of getting lost and finding something new are high. I'll show you to the office, I'm sure grandpa hasn't left yet let me just clean up here and drop the box back to my Club room"

Looking down at the boxes scattered contents "want some help" Mato asked bending down and taking the first item which happened to be a set of playing card used for Fortune-telling, feeling a string of power though her hands while handing them over to Kono-chan who did not notice Mato's facial expression change

It Didn't take long for Kono-chan to navigate Mahora dropping her box in her 3ed floor club rooms before heading back to the 2ed where her grandma who also acted as the academy's Dean (principal) sat giving a light knock on the door before entering and went to stand before the elderly man who had a long white beard and hair to match his eyes brows were as long as his chin and the mans expression although looked wittered with age looked as youthful as someone her own age

"Grampa this is Kuroi Mato she was meant to be here this morning but got lost" Kono-chan finished as Mato wondered how she had moved fast enough to be standing behind him without her knowing.

"Hello my dear welcome to Mahora I'm Konoe Konoemon schools Dean. I hope your journey wasn't too long, well lets see what we have" Konoemon said while picking up a color coded folder and scanning the contents ."Konoka dear can you take her to find a dorm room? Your new friend will be joining you in Negi's class starting Monday"

"Grampa we're going on a trip to Kyoto on Monday"

"Hohoho so you are. Well Mato-chan, I hope you have a good time Monday as Kyoto is a beautiful town and there is plenty see. Make sure you both listen to Negi-kun and do what he says. Now Kono-chan I want Mato-chan to stay with you in your group and make sure she doesn't get lost Monday now you'd Better get along before it gets dark "

"Yes Grampa" Kono-chan answered before leaving the office leading Mato Towards the school dorms and towards Mato's own dorm which was just next to her own which was a single bed dorm which had been reserved since the beginning of the year. " Here it is Mato-chan. Negi wanted this room but the student who was meant to be getting it didn't turn up, Its nice inside with a single bed a small sitting area and kitchen. We make our own meals here to encourage home skills and their is extra cooking classes if you want as well. Your boxes should be inside."

"Thank you " came Matos cool and cold voice sending shivers down Kono-chan spine but unlike a lot of people Kono-chan didn't back away from her coldness instead chose to befriend her and understand her something of which only her close friends only knew how to do but Kono-chan mild mannered kindness and Innocence seems to ignore the bitterness in Matos voice.

"Mato-chan since you still have to unpack your stuff do you want to eat in my dorm? Asuna-chan is going be late getting home tonight since she has to take make up classes for not paying attention and Nagi-kun is busy getting ready for Monday.

Mato gave a small nod which Kono-chan took as a yes going off to prepare dinner while Mato went to investigate her new living quarters in Mahora for the first time, looking around her room Mato noted to the left was a single bed , desk and draws, while off to the right was an alcove which contained the kitchen and sacked in the center of the room where her box's that had arrived that morning.

In Kono-chan room the door opened with a long Ginger headed girl with styled in pigtails and tied with red hair tires which had small yellow bell's attached walked though the door "Asuna what are you doing home so early what happened to make up classes"

"Seems the teacher are all too busy getting ready for this years trip so detention was cut short, what are you cooking there?"

"We're having our new next door neighbor to dinner. Her name's Kuroi Mato, she's a quiet girl with the most beautiful set of blue eyes you've ever seen. Apart from that shes got twin tails like yours but one of hers looks cut off though it seems to suit her personality style. I'm just going to go get her do you mind stirring the pot while I'm gone Asuna-chan?" stirring the curry Asuna-chan was quick to note the smile on her roommates face at having made a new friend.

Waiting outside Mato's door after giving a quick knock. It wasn't long before the door opened revealing Mato with her half completed room which she had been working hard on setting up for room trying to empty her suitcase since Kono-chan left a few hours ago which was now open half emptied laying on the bed.

"looks like you've been busy. All that's left is your clothes, we can do that after dinner that way you'll get tomorrow free to pack for the trip. We're having curry, one of my specialties with apple pie and custard desert."

Mato making sure to lock her door on the way out before quickly following Kono-chan into the room next door inside was similar in design to her own but instead of a cove housing the kitchen it was to the left of the room.

"Mato chan, the girl over by the pot is Asuna chan who I mentioned before. The girl on detention but the teachers are too busy with last minute preparations to keep her long"

"Hey you didn't have to tell her that Kono-chan" Asuna pouted as she handed the the kitchen back to Kono-chan and went to join Mato who was now seated crossed legged under a small table in the middle of the room.

"_Hmmmm Kono-chan mentioned that Matos eyes where a beautiful shade of blue I can't doubt that but they are the most peculiar set of eyes I've yet to see, with those light blue circles that span from the middle of her eyes in a concentric pattern and her skin looks abnormally pale too." _It didn't take long for Asuna to come to a decision that Mato may not be all that human".

"Welcome to Mahora, you arrived just in time for the yearly trip Kono-chan. Been looking forward to it because we're going to Kyoto her home town."

Just at that time Kono-chan called "Food is ready can you please clear the table?" And three medium sized dishes were set down on the table shortly after followed by dessert, with Mato trying to eat as much as she could but since the change she's found she hasn't needed to eat as much but didn't want to offend Kono-chan.

"You OK Mato? You haven't eaten very much" Asuna asked looking toward Mato and her half eaten curry and dessert. "Yes thank you it was very nice, I'm just not a very big eater but thank you for the meal Kono-chan."

"Your welcome" Kono-chan finished moving off toward the kitchen with Asuna following behind, plates in-hand " Mato while we clean up why don't you go get your bath supplies and when we've done here we'll go for a bath"

"Sure" Mato quietly called before leaving the room gathering her own bath supplies meeting Kono-chan who seemed to be becoming quite attached to her new friend even if Mato herself wasn't quite sure what to make of her.

"Hurry up Mato Chan" Kono-chan said grabbing poor Mato's Hand before the girl could say anything and nearly dragging her towards the bathroom Asuna following close behind.

Walking though the bathroom door saw Mato into another world with how beautifully decorated the room was only to be expanded by the atmosphere as 30 something girls going about chores lively cleaning themselves and chatting happily with each other, slipping away Mato headed towards a empty stall where she put her supplies by the sink in front of her and started to undress .

"Hello there, my names Ku Fei, want me to clean your back for you?" a blond haired girl with green eyes asked, silently nodding Ku Fei moved to Matos back, grabbing her sponge and soap along the way. "Wow these are some awesome scars you got there girl. Are you some type off martial artist?" Mato Only nodding but remembering the indecent with that unknown group responded "Sorry had a bit of trouble on the way here must have got my back a bit scratched"

Looking towards Matos back Kun Fei noted Matos scratches but didn't say anything as they looked old, as if they had been done a long time ago but had healed over and hadn't really been taken care of.

"All done, you got beautiful soft skin Mato-chan even with all those battle scars you need to try and take better care of yourself " Kun Fei said while putting the soap down. "What happened for you to get that many?"

"My friend ran away because she was being bullied and I went after her only to get entangled in something I didn't understand and panicked. I knew a bit of self defense but it wasn't enough to get myself out of trouble and by the time my panic attack had subsided it was almost too late so I tried to fix what I had done " finished Mato remembering her first meeting with her sister self Black Rock Shooter.

"Sounds interesting I'd love to hear the full story some time" hesitating but replying with a yes both girls headed towards the bath.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Black Rock Shooter and Negima! Magister Negi Magi/魔法先生ネギま****!**

**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Negima! Magister Negi Magi or any of the titles therein.**

**Enjoy**

**CH04 Part One  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Monday had soon arrived and the remaining weekend had been busy for Mato. On Sunday Asuna had come dragging her out of bed early in the morning to have breakfast then shorty after Konoka had given her a tour of the academy and all its clubs which had taken the remainder of the day ending shorty before dinner which had left Mato severely drained of energy. With not being able to gather what she needed for the day and Mahora's energy draining barrier did not help in the matter though Mato was determined to sneak off campus somewhere, starting from the time the trip to Kyoto ended. "Perhaps a job would help" she thought as she half dozed, her eyes may have been shut but her mind was wide awake listening to her new classmates play and chat before as to everyone's horror "Kyaaaah Frogs" an explosion of frogs littered the carriage.<p>

"What the?" Mato thought opening one eye after hearing screams of her new classmates, seeing the carriage they where sat in covered in frogs then as if sensing something was off. Taking Konoka's knife that she had been eating with not moments before and stabbing it into the aisle stabbing a bird that flew by with a letter in its beak "Hmm a Shikigami"

"You didn't kill it did you Mato chan shrieked Konoka?" looking towards the bird in her new friends hands but stopped recognizing it as a paper calligraphy in the shape of a bird on the end of her dinner knife.

"Its a Shiki, Konoka. A piece of paper normally conjured during a complex ceremony and their power is connected to the spiritual force of their master. If the evoker is well introduced and has lots of experience his or her _Shiki_ can possess animals and even people and manipulate them. But if the evoker is careless, his shikigami may go out of control. The question is what is it doing hear?"

"Its mine, not the Shiki but the letter is" the girls heard, Konoka recognizing the voice as there 10 year old teacher Negi Springfield

"Here you go then" said Mato her cold voice radiating though Negi's skull as she handed the letter back. "I'd watch out in future, who knows what or who is behind today's attack Sensei the cause of that Shiki could be human, demon or other but it could spell disaster for the whole trip and I for one want to avoid it if possible."

"Thank you Mato Chan I'll take it into consideration."

"Just Mato Sir no Chan or any other title that can be added, just pain Mato, My friends call me chan but we have been though a lot together" finished Mato her voice as monotone as ever and not caring if her new teacher's just 9 or 90. Negi a bit confused by Mato's reaction just stared at the girl for a moment, most girls he meets at Mahora go all love struk there are only a few in the class he teaches who maintained a normalized relationship with him and even then it could not really be called normal relationship Asuna being the first to find out his magical abilities was also the first to make a contract with him. It had been a highly embarrassing experience taking her first kiss then the embarrassment was only extended by Chamo Negi's chain-smoking, perverted ermine familiar that Negi freed from a trap when he was five years old.

"That girl isn't normal Aniki she could be the spy" said Chamo feeling the immense power radiating off Mato in waves. "

"No way is Kuroi Mato san my new student the spy i was warned about from the west? Even after Evangeline san i'll have to face yet another of my own students." With that thought Negi went back to his seat, choosing to do a bit of reading, seeing if Mato's file reviled anything that may help in a worst case scenario.

_We will be arriving in Kyoto shorty, please ensure that you take all your belonging as you disembark._

"Everyone please get ready to disembark" said Negi with a slightly happier grin then normal "We just might be able to find some clues about the thousand master"

Coming up behind him Konoka not sure what Negi was talking about. "What was that Negi kun? come on Mato I'll introduce you to everyone once we're off"

The introductions took place just outside the station and everyone was pleased to have a new classmate to add to there store well, all excepted Negi who thought Mato being transferred into his class was all too convenient and with Chamo reminding him about a spy, Mahora's principle, Konoka's grandfather being the head to Kantō Magic Association told him about. He had it into his head that Mato was the spy sent by the Kyoto Magic Association. Neither had been getting along for a few hundred years and having a class trip to Kyoto was bound to not go as planned.

"This must be the place where you jump off" Mato heard one of her classmates say as another yelled in response "Some one try jumping off"

Tuning in a bit Mato listened to one of the other classmates talk about the Temples history " This is Kiyomizu main Temples famous Kiyomizu stage, they use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honor of the Buddhist Goddess Kannon sama ' Its listed as a national treasure now and this is where the famous phrase I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu stage comes from. During the Edo period there where records of over 234 people actually jumping off and the survival rate was surprisingly 85 %. High isn't it?"

"That's if all the cases where normal to begin with" muttered Mato looking towards the view.

"What do you mean Mato?"

"Nothing really but i can't believe all 234 cases of attempted suicide where all normal there could have been many reasons why people tried to jump and not all of them human but records tend to only indicate what people want to believe. The Temples history could really be dark in that aspect. Got to remember this Temple was built in Edo period and there where a lot of corruption within the governments that ran the towns within Japan"

"Who are you? your not Mato " Konoka asked looking straight into Mato's eyes but received no answer only a smile that could send shivers down anyone who knew Matos Other Self, the Other Worlds Black Rock Shooter. One could not exist without the other but Mato and what she had become was an anomaly to the earth and should not exist at all yet she did thanks to the accident even if she was the cause to begin with. She just wanted to save her friend but hadn't known that Other selves don't feel emotions or the daily battles that they all an ordinary life as ordinary as she herself went to school or shopping.

But unlike a lot of her multiverse Otherselves even if she had the emotions of a gargoyle was close to her sister and often swapped places with her and Konoka had picked the swap of souls up "you know i wouldn't smile like that in front to a mirror. what are you?"

"We don't have a name as we are the other half to your soul, the soul that is created to hold the negative emotions your human body cannot handle but many call us Otherselves. Mato was involved in an accident thanks to another other self who kidnapped a human from the human world. I could not handle Mato's raw feelings and went insane although we managed to spit i was still insane so Mato connected with all her sister Otherselves to stop me which worked however having been a split off of me even if she was the original"

It only took a few seconds for Konoka to place the clues together " you mean Matos Body was changed? I don't know much about magic if any at all but it doesn't take a idiot to gather that with so much raw power and feelings her body being a slit off of you even if her body was the original that her body would not be as human as it once where. They do say in meany manga and anime that the human body is the start of evolution not the end"

"I'm surprised you learned that from that trash. I've read a few of Matos behind her eyes then she didn't have the control on her powers she has now but we tend to tag team Mato was born with emotion unlike myself and she started to lose control on her powers like myself and others. It can spell disaster if she loses control so we swapped awhile back"

"Is she o:k?"

"She will be in time, shes what you humans call homesick"

"_Although what surprises me the most is you're able to pick out that my and Mato's souls apart yet your not able to pick a school full of magical users out, well perhaps not all are magical there is quite a few who have earned there sixth sense thanks to lots of training in other areas. Not quite sure what in though, the school seems to be a collection of people to a specific area hmm but that barrier worries me. Its not a normal barrier that hides a building, there is no illusion covering it. Its draining dark matter energy from ones body, keeping someone who uses ___dark matter as food_ from growing or using extra skill's though Mato is stronger than the barrier and could probably break it down given enough skill but the constant drain on her body will be a problem if she gets into a battle on school premises"  
><em>

_"_Mato we're leaving_" _Konoka called out bringing BRS out of her thoughts.

The rest of the tour past quickly for Konoka and her friends from the fortune telling rocks that grants your love if you can talk between them with your eyes closed that had most of the girls squealing when Yue told then about it. standing beside Nagi Sensei BRS quirked an eyebrow when Ayaka and Makie fell into a pit hole nearing the end "Kya more frogs"

looking around BRS spotted Negi looking around before she asked "Sensei whats up Sir? you seem lost sir"

"Mato san no, just making sure the class is together" though as she looked to her right she could see Setuna san looking over from a distance

"There's something suspicious about her after all aniki" Chamo said having forgot BRS had decided to tag along with Negi for awhile.

"Hmm i wouldn't say that rodent she has the eyes of a warrior, shes keeping an eye on something not sure what but I'm guessing its a student" BRS voice sending shivers down Chamo and Negi before realizing she was there.

"ya ya you hea heard me" Chamo voice came out in a stutter as Negi stood there as pale as a sheet.

"You're not exactly keeping your voice quiet, i could hear you talking from over there" Said BRS pointing to her new acquaintances before continuing "i don't know whats going on but your right in thinking there is something suspicious going on but i wouldn't go accusing your students of wrong doing, it could can head chopped off" as she finished her right eye was alight with its famous blue flame and her voice as cold as ice. BRS did not like the thought that Mato's new teacher and his pet accused his class members so openly and had no problems with voicing it before her flame went out.

"I'm not a rodent i'm a ermine" staggered Chamo trying to soundly as manly as he could but with BRS and her ice cold tuneless voice making it hard not to mention her power she radiated for a moment it was almost impossible. "Whats the difference?" at BRS's comment Chamo lost his footing on Negi's shoulder falling to the ground prepared himself for a lengthy rant at the difference Between an prod ermine and a rodent but as he was about to open his gob was cut off by Negi who's attention had been taken taken else where.

"Whats going on over there?" questioned Negi out loud.

"Looks like they're all dead drunk" Commented Yue before watching BRS jumping up to the roof of the water fall. "There sake running on one of the water falls and i can't see anyone of legal age to buy it, not in this volume, it's a large barrel of sake sir"

It had taken awhile to gather the class thanks to them all being drunk and disorderly but it has been decided that in order to hide it and drag them back to the bus and take them back to the hotel which Rock had no choice in helping with before they left.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ch 4 Part One<strong>

**I want to try and Finnish the class trip with the next chapter though depending how the flow of the chapter evolves I'm not sure i can manage it anyway enough of that this chapter has been a long time coming and i hope it was enjoyable. I'm thinking of adding Lord Sesshomaru for Japans Demon culture and maybe Kagome as well end my goal is ten chapters but if by that time it can be continued i will but there is a possibility of maybe a Shikabane _Hime crossover after i finish this that or soul eater.  
><em>**

**_I'm not a fan of romance stories so there will be none in anything i write though i do like the possibility of _****Sesshomaru being Kagomes older bother. I do have a ghost hunt and** **Inuyasha half done if anyone is interested in me finishing it off just give me a bell but I'd like to continue my efforts in finishing this before any other at the moment.  
><strong>


End file.
